Episode 6463 (30th January 2013)
Plot Bernice is blunt as she tells Chas that it's time to get the message - Cameron is not coming back. Fully aware this could be the truth, Chas prepares herself to face the future alone. Soon afterwards, Chas is distraught to hear that none of the family will attend Molly's christening because of her. She visits Gennie, who has returned from Germany, to explain that Molly would be better off with a different godmother - perhaps one she can look up to. Gennie feels for Chas when she explains that she thinks Cameron has probably gone for good. At the same time, Thomas continues to lead Sean astray when he bunks off school again and steals booze from Jimmy. Thomas continues to wind Sean up about Dan, and a furious Sean throws the vodka bottle against the wall before racing up to the café in a rage. Chas and Bernice continue to bicker and Chas is angry when she learns that Steve has even given Thomas a job at the stables, knowing this will mean he's staying around. They're all shocked when an object suddenly comes smashing through the window, aimed at Chas. A shellshocked Chas is in turmoil when Bernice vocally suggests that Chas should do everyone a favour and disappear. Meanwhile, Belle is gutted when Luke dumps her via text. Gemma explains that he was only after one thing. At the same time, Zak confides in Debbie about his worries for Belle now that she has a boyfriend. Debbie insists he take a modern approach. Zak then has an idea and asks Dom for advice. That night, Zak tries to get through to Belle, suggesting that Luke could come round. However, Belle storms upstairs, telling him that she has been dumped anyway. Also, David fights his feelings as Alicia and Jacob head off to Scotland, while Gennie is sad that the Dingles won't come to the christening if Chas is there. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's - Shop floor *Hotten street *Hotten Academy - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Pollard's Barn - Driveway *Mill Cottage - Living room *Church Lane car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,330,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes